Not a Curse: Gift of the Night Fury
by Snow32Lily
Summary: Hiccup tries giving Toothless the greatest gift she can think only for Toothless to give them both a better one. A continuation of the events of I am Not a Curse. Female!Hiccup Hybrid!Hiccup
1. Where Did All the Dragons Go?

_**Chapter 1: Where Did All the Dragons Go?**_

… _This is Berk boasting the kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that'll give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery, but with the war long over, my cloak hiding my dragon half long gone, and dragons living amongst us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember._

Hiccup stopped writing in her journal at the sound of Toothless jumping on the roof and yelling for her to come out. Her ears went down with annoyance.

 **"Come on Hiccup, wake up! You've been in their long enough! It's time to fly! Wake! Up!"**

Hiccup shook her head at the impatient dragon. She closed her notebook, and placed it down on the stand nearby.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

"…stupid reptile" she then muttered.

 **"I heard that!"** he exclaimed and jumped on the roof once more. Hiccup was afraid he might one day make the roof give out and fall through. She'd have to fix his sleeping arrangements; maybe have him sleep in her room instead of the barn.

Since Toothless and the dragons began living in Berk Hiccup's Dragonese had improved immensely; she was able to find out that Toothless never had a real name only two months after the war ended. Evidently dragons didn't have names. They never had the concept for it, instead identifying each other by smell or looks. When speaking about one dragon or another they would simply use a name based on a description of the dragon in question. Toothless was actually grateful to be given an actual identity.

Now, she understood every word the dragons said; speaking, however, was a different story. Dragonese was a more complex language than she thought. The sounds sounded so similar but meant so many different things she couldn't mix up. Sometimes Toothless would just laugh during their lessons, either at how funny Hiccup sounded concentrating so hard, or when she mixed up a word for another. One example was when she said **'pig'** instead of **'dad'** when trying to say **'Dad said we could go flying today'** ; Toothless couldn't stop laughing and they had to stop the lesson short. It wasn't even _that_ funny.

She grabbed her helmet and headed into the crisp cold winter air. Once outside Hiccup saw Toothless quite impatiently waiting for her while perched on the roof.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy."

 **"I'm not bossy!"**

 **"I'm not bossy"** , she tried mimicking in a tease. It came out sounding funny, but it was better than her last hundred attempts. And at least she said every word correctly.

"Do we always have to get up so early to go flyiiinn'—" She slipped on the ice with her metal leg, but Toothless caught her as always.

"Stupid leg", she muttered in an annoyed whisper.

 **"You okay?"**

"Oh yeah, thanks buddy, I'm okay. We-we can go flying now—Ew-ew, what? Toothless?!" She exclaimed when he burped in her face.

 **"That's what you get for being late"** , he replied nudging her face affectionately.

She rolled her eyes at her stupid 'brother' and got out his prosthetic to go flying. Once they were in the air, above the clouds, they both couldn't wait to do some fast flying and tricks.

"Come on! Let's see what you've got today!"

Toothless dived down through the clouds to the ocean, Hiccup yelling out with glee, when they came across an arch. Instead of simply going over or under it, though, they were going to perform a new trick they had been trying for weeks. It allowed Hiccup to practice her flying a little while also flying with Toothless so he wouldn't feel left out. She was particularly excited to try to perform it again, even if Toothless wasn't—he could sometimes worry too much.

"Okay, you ready?" Not waiting for an answer, she unhooked her prosthetic from his, momentarily closing his fin up, and stood on his back. Toothless freaked out a little by it.

"Easy", she said, telling him to try to keep steady and to also calm down.

When they came up to the arch Hiccup jumped and spread her wings out, flying over the arch as Toothless flew underneath, and then she landed in his saddle opening the tail fin once more before he could fall.

"Yes! Finally!"

It might have been sloppy, but at least she was finally in the air for more than three seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, decorations were being set up for Snoggletog in the village by both dragons and Vikings working together.

Aric and Astrid were putting up shields as decorations for the tree made from wood with their dragons, having a little competition.

"Are you ready girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly. She threw three shields up into the air, and Stormfly used her tail to shoot her spines into the shields to hang them up onto the tree.

"Ha! Beat that", she said to her brother.

He threw his three shields in his hands and then two more he quickly picked up into the air, and using her Nadder-like tail, Shadowstar shot her spines with perfect aim and speed into each shield and onto the tree.

"Beat that", he shot back smugly, proud of his wonderful Midnight Nadder.

"By Odin's beard Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?" Stoick exclaimed to Gobber as they walked checking the progress of the preparations.

"They'd think we've lost our minds", Gobber responded.

Stoick let out a joyous laugh and stopped in front of the 'tree' to speak his approval to the village. "Well done! Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day; peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen."

The crowd all cheered, Vikings and dragons alike, until a roar was heard. Everyone looked up and saw hundreds of dragons all flying in the same direction over Berk.

"What in Thor's name?" Gobber wondered, as did everyone else. A Monstrous Nightmare then roared out on one of the roof tops and all the dragons began to fly away, following the large group.

"Come back! Where are you going?!" Snotlout shouted, hanging from a roof.

Fishlegs gasped. "Meatlug!" he yelled, and he ran for his dragon.

All the Vikings stood there unable to understand what had gotten into their dragons, some beginning to panic.

"Where's Hiccup?" Aric worried. He turned to his sister but she had no clue either, and worried if she was okay as well.

* * *

"What do you say, bud? Want to go again?"

Toothless didn't get to answer though when a mass of dragons came flying towards them in the clouds. They swerved out of the way, trying not to get knocked out of the sky, when a dragon knocked Hiccup's helmet off.

"Oh no, my helmet! Woah…!" she screamed. At the exclamation of her helmet Toothless abruptly dived down to catch it.

"Toothless! Nononono! Whoa whoa whoa…wait! Toothless… stop." He finally did before hitting the water. "We'll get it later bud. We need to get back and figure out what's going on."

Toothless looked down at the water wanting to find the helmet that meant so much to his 'sister', being from her mother, but complied and they flew back to Berk.

When they arrived it was a mess. Vikings were trying to stop their dragons but to no avail.

"Nonono don't leave, Stormfly, don't go!"

"Shadowstar, no, comeback! Please!"

"Aric!" Hiccup called as she hopped off of Toothless immediately after landing.

"Hiccup! What's going on?! Where are they going?!"

Hiccup didn't get to answer as she was suddenly bombarded with questions from everyone, causing her tail to involuntarily go in between her legs with slight anxiety and stress.

"Why did they leave?!"

"What's happening?!"

"What if they never come back?!"

"Stop! Wait!" Hiccup tried, but only when her father intervened did they stop.

"Calm down! Give her a chance to speak!" He yelled, pushing his way through the crowd harshly. "Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?"

"Dad, I don't know…"

She turned to the sound of Toothless and Shadowstar.

 **"Come on Toothless."**

 **"I can't, I'm sorry."**

 **"Oh right…your tail"** , she said apologetically. **"Why not just ask Hiccup? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."**

 **"No…I've got something more important to take care of. Just go."**

 **"If you say so…"** Shadowstar said as she began to fly off with the rest.

"…but I know who might", Hiccup finished. "Toothless!" she called as she ran up to him. "Where are all the dragons going?"

 **"They're all going to have their hatchlings. Why?"**

Hiccup ignored his question to translate what he said to her father and the village. "He says they're all going to have their babies."

"Does he know when they'll be back?!" a Viking in the crowd asked.

She turned her head to Toothless who was now beside her, and he shook his head. "No", she said sadly.


	2. Astrid's Holiday Traditions

**Starting here I'm going to also be using some deleted scenes that I either really liked/found funny or found worked like the yaknog scene in this chapter.**

 **Fun fact: Yaknog is apparently tasty to dragons.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Astrid's Holiday Traditions**_

Many from the village were in the Great Hall that evening and none of them were happy about the news of the dragons not being able to be a part of their winter holiday.

"Where'd they go?!"

"Snoggletog is ruined!"

"It's not ruined!" the chief exclaimed walking to the middle of the crowd and up the platform where the fire pit sat. "We're Vikings; we've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again. Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we do know why, and we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?!"

A moment passed where all was quiet in the Hall.

"You are right! We are Vikings! We are tuff!" Gobber shouted out wearing a helmet with decorated antlers and his hook hand replaced with bells. "Most of the time", he corrected, noticing his attire.

The teens had heard enough, and decided to leave in their depressed states.

"Let's sing some Snoggletog songs…"

"That was depressing", Ruffnut stated as they all walked down the snow covered streets.

"I know. I was really looking forward to spending the holiday with Shadowstar", Aric added in.

While everyone else was upset, Fishlegs was whistling seemingly unaffected.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asked.

"Me?! Oh-uh-yeah. I miss her so much", he said fake crying. "Well goodnight", he then said quickly and hurried off quite suspiciously.

All of a sudden Astrid gasped. "I've got an idea!"

"Oh no", Aric said dreadfully.

"Let's come up with a bunch of knew holiday traditions. You know…to bury the sadness!" she continued.

No one seemed happy with that idea, only sighing, but Hiccup found it could be what they needed.

"Actually Astrid might be on to something", she said.

"Easy for you to say", Tuffnut harshly said.

She turned to where Tuffnut was pointing, seeing Toothless on the edge of a cliff wanting to fly off.

"Your dragon can't go anywhere without you", he continued.

"Must be nice", Ruffnut added as they all left her with her thoughts…and guilt.

She always regretted shooting Toothless down. While it led to their meeting and to a life Hiccup could have never dreamed, it also caused him to lose his ability to fly. It was one of the reasons Hiccup hadn't really learned to fly yet, instead doing it through small tricks with Toothless. She didn't think it was fair that she had the ability to fly on her own, and he would never be able to. She wanted him to feel she needed him as much as he needed her. But, that wasn't really fair to either of them. They both needed to have the choice to fly without the other. She just stood there, looking out to where Toothless stood, when an idea hit her. She'd truly fix his tail fin this time. This time she'd repair what she had broken.

* * *

The next morning the village was anything but a cheerful place. The children were sad and moping, and the adults just tried to get on with their daily chores. The only one who seemed to be in a chipper mood was Astrid.

"Yaknog! Get your yaknog! Come on; get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" She spotted her friends and brother and ran up to them.

"Hey, you guys. Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday."

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?!" Tuffnut asked shoving his sister.

"It's yaknog", she replied cheerfully pouring the rather chunky foul looking drink into a cup.

"Ugh! If I drink that, I'm gonna _yaknog_ all over the place", Aric said gagging at the sight. The one thing his sister was not was a cook; that he knew too well.

"Maybe…you'd rather taste a punch in the face?"

Nor, could she take criticism for it.

"Astrid, it sounds delightful, I'd love a mug", Snotlout stated taking the cup and taking a sip, immediately regretting it. Meanwhile Astrid stayed oblivious, looking to Aric smugly.

"Oh, you can really taste the yak", Snotlout managed to say placing the cup back on the shield she was using as a tray.

Fishlegs, seeing what Astrid had, ran up to them knocking Tuffnut over and throwing him to the side. "Mmmm…what is that?"

"Ooh, you want to try some? It's my new traditional drink."

Behind her Snotlout was shaking his head, and Aric moved his hand side to side in front of his neck in the motion of 'no, it will kill you'.

"Oh…you know…ehm…I have…suddenly and inexplicably changed…my mind."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this."

"Oh yeah… ask the dragon girl", Aric muttered sarcastically.

Snotlout, in the meantime wasn't looking too good.

"Are you crying?!" Ruffnut asked.

He didn't answer, instead trying not throw-up.

* * *

Hiccup was in the forge working on her gift for Toothless when she heard Astrid call her.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah I'm over here Astrid, coming."

After grabbing the tool she needed she returned to her work table where Astrid was waiting.

"Here. Happy holidays, from me to you."

"Thank you, kindly", she replied taking the cup offered.

"What're you up to?"

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy but…" she placed her cup down. "I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like other dragons, and I have the opportunity to fly, while he doesn't—not without me. And that's… that's just not fair to him. I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that."

She decided to take a drink of the beverage her best-human-friend had given her, and unlike Snotlout, actually kind of liked it. The texture was weird and a little unpleasant, but the taste wasn't all that bad.

"Wow! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you!"

"Hmhm!" Hiccup replied taking another sip.

"Wow. What a great gift."

Hiccup smiled at that, but then frowned at her next comment, beginning to worry.

"What if he never comes back?"

"What?"

"What am I saying? Don't worry, of course he will", she said elbowing Hiccup's arm a little trying to reassure her.

"Yeah… of course he will…" Hiccup repeated slowly.

"So? What do you think of my new traditional drink? I call it yaknog", Astrid suddenly asked.

"Oh, uh—it's pretty good. Anyone else try it?"

"Yeah. But you're the only one to actually try it and like it", she said sounding perplexed. She shrugged and went to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go spread some more holiday cheer. You're amazing!"

After Astrid left Hiccup looked to the new tail fin she made Toothless, her thoughts bringing her to what Astrid said.

' _What if Toothless leaves me?'_

' _What if our friendship doesn't mean as much to him as it does to me?'_

' _What if, after he gets a taste of flight without me he forgets me?'_

She blocked all those thoughts out. No matter the outcome, Toothless deserved his freedom.

"He deserves this", she whispered to herself. Decided, Hiccup grabbed the prosthetic and headed over to her house where she knew Toothless would be. On her way out of the forge she passed Aric who was standing looking shocked at her. She wasn't exactly sure why as she finished the yaknog Astrid gave her.


	3. Goodbye Toothless

**Another fun fact: When I was looking up where Beserker Island is on the map of the archipelago (couldn't find it despite going there in the show about two or three times), I found in the Viking Guide that apparently Valka's eyes are blue (more of a turquoise really hence the confusion) and her hair is red not auburn. (She's also 6ft 3in—girl is tall).**

 **Go and spread the word! Basically almost everyone on this platform is wrong about Valka and Hiccup's likeness. He (she in this story) has his (her) dad's eyes and a bit more of his (her) mom's hair color but not really since she's classified as having red hair and Hiccup is classified as having auburn hair (technically that's a form of red, but not really especially since his hair could easily be mistaken for brown and has as seen multiple times on this platform).**

 **Hope that left everyone all nice and informed. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Goodbye Toothless**

As usual Toothless was having his fun on the roof thinking Hiccup was in her room. Hiccup, once again, shook her head at the reptile.

"Toothless! Come down bud!" she called as she went up to the house.

 **"Hiccup?! But I thought—"**

"Nope. Actually never went to bed. I made something for ya."

 **"Oh? What is it?! Come on, let me see!"**

"Uh-uh. I'm going to have to put it on you first", she said as she moved to his tail only for him to follow her causing them to run around in a circle.

 **"A new tail fin? What's different about this one? Is it blue?"**

The dragon just kept going on and on, and all Hiccup wanted was to show Toothless the gift the best way possible.

"Toothless! Would you just…settle down", she laughed.

 **"But why do I need a new tail fin? What's so special about this one?"**

"You'll find out soon enough. But not if you don't let me get it on ya." At last the curious dragon stopped and she was able to put the new tail fin on.

"Yeah…you are going to love this", she muttered. She grunted with one last push of a gear she had to snap on tight. Okay", she said as she finished.

Toothless picked up his tail, but didn't seem to like how the new fin felt. He began thrashing his tail side to side roaring nothing but **'discomfort'** , wanting the new prosthetic off. Hiccup began to fear he might break it.

"Nonono…To-Toothless stop! Please wait! Toothless please!" she yelled beginning to freak out.

Toothless then activated the mechanism to open his tail fin, and once he opened the lighter black fin, he stopped to study it. He moved it with his own, getting the hang of it rather quickly, and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"There you go; see? Got it?"

He turned back to her. **"You made this for me?"**

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah. This way you can fly without me. It's great, right?!"

Toothless didn't say anything, just staring at her. She stepped towards him with her arms open "Toothless—"

Toothless suddenly leaped into the sky as if running away from her. Not even a good bye. As he flew further away, Hiccup only stared up stunned, saddened, and afraid that her fear may have become reality.

* * *

Hiccup was on a cliff seeing Toothless so happy to be flying. She wanted to join him and backed up to then run off the cliff. She spread out her wings, and beat them quickly to fly towards her best friend. As she approached him, however, his form began to shift into nothing but black mist. He was gone, and soon so were her wings. She fell out of the sky…

Hiccup gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. Realizing it was just a dream she calmed down and turned onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling hoping to hear Toothless jumping on the roof seeing it was morning.

Three days had passed and there was still no sign of Toothless. Hiccup had convinced herself into hoping he'd come back, but with each passing day that hope was quickly diminishing. She didn't know what she'd do if he never came back, if he truly vanished from her life. Hiccup felt empty without him; she even missed his early morning call to go flying.

She gave up staring at the ceiling, knowing the sound would never come, and rolled onto her side draping one wing over herself like an extra blanket. It reminded her of Toothless; sometimes, before winter hit, they went to the cove to spend the whole day together—just the two of them. Hiccup would at times fall asleep there, and she'd always wake up to being encased in the darkness and warmth of Toothless and his wings. The memory of her best friend made her smile for a moment only to fall at the reminder that he had left her, and might never come back. He probably already forgot about her, enjoying his life without the person who had grounded him.

Just then, Hiccup heard someone on the roof and then a single banging sound; hope began to blossom in her, and then turned into a full on bloom when she heard the banging become more frequent emanating the sound she had been waiting to hear for three days.

"Toothless!" She jumped out of bed and raced outside to see the dragon she had missed so much.

"I knew you'd come ba—agh." Once again, she had slipped on the ice because of her prosthetic. But unlike usual, Toothless didn't come to save her and she fell back smacking her head onto the ice. She saw her father, and realized it was only him that made the noise; Toothless hadn't returned.

"Morning dear!" he said happily, turning away from his hammering of decorations.

"Oh…hey…dad", she said standing up.

"Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet."

' _Oh no my helmet!'_ Between the dragons and Toothless she had completely forgot.

"My-my helmet?"

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies."

"Yeah, right…I'll…uh…get on that. Great", she finished muttering under her breath.

Stoick saw his daughter turn around with her head drooped down, tail limp, and ears down; something was wrong.

"Hold on! Hold on…alright, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it."

Hiccup turned around, her still head down.

"Well… _sigh_ …it's been three days dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now."

"Oh, I'm sure he's with the other dragons."

"Yeah? I wish I could be that sure…"

"Ah, listen…I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them. And I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do."

Hiccup looked up at her father, still sad, but realizing he was right. She couldn't mope around forever worrying and hoping; she had to move on with her life.

"Right?" he asked.

"You're right", she replied.

"Good!" He hit her shoulder rather hard causing her to stumble and possibly need to relocate it; that type of stuff seemed to happen a lot due to her being so much smaller. "Now go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here", he continued.

As he left, Hiccup merely sighed.

* * *

She couldn't fly yet and there were no dragons on the island, so her only option was to travel by boat to find her helmet. She was carrying the oars through the village when she was suddenly punched in the face by Astrid causing her to fall over.

"Happy holidays Hiccup!" she said cheerfully.

"Ugh! What? Wha-what you do that for?!" Hiccup yelled from the ground with a very sore cheek and jaw.

"You walked under the missing toe."

"The what?"

"Missing toe."

Hiccup looked up to see a toe hanging by a string by where Astrid stood. She wasn't really sure how to respond grimacing at it.

"Missing toe…" Snotlout said as he and the twins walked by. "It's a new genius holiday tradition Astrid just made up."

"The rules are simple", Astrid said.

"Step under the missing toe…" Ruffnut started.

"And you get punched in the face", Tuffnut finished.

"It's tradition!" Astrid then exclaimed with her same, yet strange, cheerful tone.

"Hmm…not a _classic_ tradition", Hiccup said picking herself up and the oars.

"It's better than yaknog", Snotlout muttered to Ruffnut.

"You want to try it?" Astrid asked. "Here comes Gobber."

"Uh, nah…" Hiccup replied. "I have to find my helmet."

"In a row boat?!" Snotlout laughed. "Yeah that's got a happy ending."

Hiccup just glared at him for a moment and then turned to continue her trek down to her boat.

"Have fun in your dingy!" the boy shouted, as Ruffnut laughed.

She just kept walking, and when she wasn't looking she accidentally bumped into Fishlegs suspiciously carrying an awful lot of fish.

"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" she said to the nervous looking boy.

"Hahoho, oh…a dragon? That's…" he replied, trailing off and then running away.

Hiccup knew he was hiding something, and if she had to hazard a guess, it was a dragon. She followed him to a barn that he ran into with the fish, and hid at the side of the building for him to come out and leave. Once he did so, giggling oddly, she placed her oars at the wall of the barn, checked to see if he was coming back, and then opened the doors.

 **"Freedom!"**

"Ahhhh!"

A dragon came barreling towards her at full speed, taking her into the air with them. She opened her eyes to see the face of Fishlegs' dragon.

"Meatlug?!"

 **"Hiccup?"** she only replied.

They flew passed Aric who was walking nearby. "Woah!" he exclaimed, ducking away from the fleeing dragon. He then saw Hiccup and his eyes widened.

"Hiccup?! Where are you going?!"

"I have no ideeeeeaaaaa!"


	4. Finding The Rookery

_**Chapter 4: Finding the Rookery**_

Aric turned when he heard Fishlegs shouting from above. "Meatlug! What about presents?! Hey!" His shouts did little to convince his dragon to return. Aric just looked up to him in disbelief and went up along with his friends and sister who also heard the commotion.

Once at the little barn, they found Fishlegs inside griping. "I can't believe her?"

"You can't believe her?!" Aric shouted, "You kidnapped your dragon!"

"Well that makes it sound so mean."

"Hey guys…?" Tuffnut said shocked from beside the hay pile, but Aric was too busy yelling at Fishlegs' stupidity to listen.

"She flew away the _second_ she was unleashed!"

"I'm 72% sure she wanted to stay."

"Guys!" Tuffnut shouted, stopping the boys' 'conversation'.

"Whoa...Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks", Fishlegs remarked.

"You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks! Your dragon laid eggs!" Ruffnut corrected.

"Hiccup _did_ say they left to go lay their eggs", Aric stated picking an egg up.

"Hey!" Astrid suddenly burst out, holding an egg. "Everyone's missing their dragons, right?"

"Oh, here it comes", Snotlout complained.

"I've got an idea. It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition", she said revealing the egg she had been holding, wrapped up in a bow with a red ribbon.

"Huh. That's…actually _not_ such a bad idea", Aric remarked a little surprised.

They all proceeded to wrap all the eggs Meatlug laid in bows made from whatever they could find in the barn. Then, they placed one egg in each house throughout the village as a surprise present.

* * *

Hiccup had now clambered her way onto Meatlug's back and she was flying her to only Thor knows where. They were in a heavy fog bank at the moment and Hiccup could barely see.

"Meatlug, where are you taking me?" she asked for the hundredth time tiredly. But Meatlug only replied with the same answer.

 **"You'll see when we get there."**

Apparently it was either some surprise to her, or she was just being stubborn, like Toothless could be, and didn't want to tell her; she was beginning to learn dragons could be just as stubborn as Vikings at times.

Hiccup saw a shape through the fog, and as they got closer she could see it was a wrecked ship stuck on a sea stack. Her eyes widened and to avoid crashing into it in the next second she quickly yanked on Meatlug's ears telling her to fly up and above the figurehead.

After many hours of flight, they had come upon an island, that looked to be more of an oasis, and Meatlug finally landed dropping Hiccup off and then going off on her own to do whatever it was she was planning on doing in the first place. Hiccup looked around the small land form amazed at seeing all the different dragons with their hatchlings.

"So this is where you all flew off to."

She then saw a Gronckle pushing her eggs into a one of the vents near the lagoon. Curious she slid down, avoiding some dragon children playing, and went to get a closer look. After a few moments a little baby Gronckle came out of the water, and she couldn't help but aw at the sight. She looked over to see an egg the mother had missed.

"Hey, look over you here, you missed one", she said approaching the lone egg.

 **"No young one!"**

It was too late. In the next second, the egg exploded sending Hiccup flying a few feet back, and the hatchling up in the air only to fall back down unharmed.

"Man it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk", she stated rather burned and stunned.

After dusting herself off, she went in search for Toothless. Maybe her father was right, and he had flown off to this place with the other dragons. She searched for hours calling his name in both Norse and Dragonese, but Toothless never came and she was beginning to think he wasn't even on the island.

"Oh Toothless, where are you", she whispered to herself feeling lost once again.

She walked up to a where a group of dragons were resting and noticed a familiar dragon amongst them.

 **"Hiccup? What are you doing here?"**

"Hookfang!" she exclaimed happy to see a familiar face.

 **"Good to see you too kid"** , he said as she ran up to hug him.

"Stormfly." She went to give her a hug as well. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys."

 **"We're glad to see you to. Like to see the kids?"** Stormfly responded kindly.

"And you have babies?" she said adoringly as Stormfly's hatchlings came up to her.

"Aw look at you guys, all happy and together." She laughed as the purple one of the triplets pushed her hand to pet him. The green one then pushed him out of the way to get pet himself.

"Who knew you were really leaving to celebrate your own…sort of…holiday…" She paused for a moment thinking of home.

"Well I should get back to my holiday. So, what do you say there Hookfang? Think you could give me a ride back?"

 **"Sure kid. Get on."**

She climbed onto Hookfang and he took off ready to leave.

"I'll see you all back on Berk when your good and ready! Okay, gang!" she called out.

But, they apparently thought she meant that it was time for them all to go back. First Stormfly took off, followed by every dragon one by one.

"Oh! No. No. Nonono. I…uh think I just started the return migration."

The hatchlings began to get excited wanting to follow their parents.

 **"Come along now!"** a Nadder called out to them, and they began to run towards and off the cliff.

"Well if you insist!"

A few hatchlings, with the encouragement of the adults, leaped off the cliff trying to fly. Unfortunately their wings were too small and the wind only pushed them back onto the cliff.

Hiccup shook her head. "Ah boy, this will never work."

She thought for a few seconds when she remembered the ship she and Meatlug nearly crashed into.

"Oh! Hold on, I've got just the thing", she exclaimed as she motioned for Hookfang to go.

She had a few more dragons follow them and they all quickly went to get the ship.


	5. Happy Snoggletog!

**Happy Thanksgiving! This last chapter actually came at a pretty perfect time. If only it was December, it'd be even better.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Happy Snoggletog!**_

Astrid's idea of giving the eggs as a gift backfired on her tremendously. Instead of giving many people of the village a great surprise, they were given a terrible one. Houses were destroyed by the eggs' explosions when they hatched, and the tree was gone as well, having been consumed by fire as the hatchlings were thrown from the explosion of their birth. The tribe was rebuilding now, and this Snoggletog was only proving to be the worst one they had ever had.

"Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster", he said as he and Gobber went through the wreckage.

"Ah, it's not so bad", Gobber replied.

"Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it. This holiday is a complete— What are these people looking at?!" Stoick stated angry as he pushed through the stunned crowd. He looked up, and became stunned himself.

In the sky was a strange form covered in darkness.

"What is that?" Stoick asked.

As the form got closer he could see it more clearly. It was the dragons, and they were carrying a ship. That could only mean one thing.

"It's Hiccup!" He exclaimed.

"And our Dragons!" Aric shouted from a roof he was fixing.

They all cheered at the return. Once the ship reached the ground the dragons let go of the ropes and the ship tilted to the side a little. Everyone became curious as to what was inside muttering to one another. The hatchlings then came out, causing the tension of curiosity to subside, and the cheers came back again. Everyone then ran to their Dragons as Hiccup dismounted Hookfang.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled as he then tackled Meatlug from her hatchlings.

"Stormfly! You're back! Oh!" Astrid gave her a big hug, and then she saw the babies. "And there are babies."

Aric too ran up to his Dragon, giving her a hug as well. "Shadaowstar! Oh man I missed you so much." She gave him a few licks back in hello, and he laughed.

"Haha! Well done!" Her father praised grabbing Hiccup from behind in a crushing bear hug.

"Thanks dad", she managed to choke out before he let her go allowing her to once again breath and feel her wings.

"Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

They all went to the Great Hall and had a real celebration, welcoming the new borns and their Dragons that were back for the holiday. Hiccup walked around the room looking at everyone with their Dragons and the hatchlings with a sad smile on her face. She was happy the village was bursting with so much joy, but deep inside, her heart was breaking. Seeing everyone's bonds only made her miss Toothless more; only made her think of him more. But, he was never coming back; she'd lost who she thought was her best friend and brother and there was nothing she could do.

Aric came up to her seeing how her eyes were shimmering with tears she refused to shed; at least not yet— not in front of everyone. Some would see it as tears of joy, but he knew, in reality, she was hurting.

"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you", he said to her gently, and then simply embraced her. He wanted to give her a kiss, but even though he had kissed her a month or two back, nothing really happened after. At first, he thought she was rejecting him, but then he heard of Hiccup's massive crush on him, and decided she must have just not been ready. And in truth, he wasn't ready either. After all, he might have rushed things; they didn't exactly know each other all that well. So, he'd wait; they were still young, and they had time.

"Aric where did Toothless go?" Hiccup asked sadly as she hugged him back in need of some comfort.

"I don't know", the boy responded.

Aric then saw Toothless creeping into the hall, and a little smile crept across his face prepared to give Hiccup the greatest surprise of her life.

"Wow, man…" he started, pulling away from their embrace. "…I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!"

"Yeah, you know, this is not helping. At all."

He shoved her turning her around, and Hiccup saw him. "TOOTHLESS!"

She ran towards him, but stopped for a moment making sure he was real. Once she was sure this wasn't just in her mind, she embraced him tightly. _'You came back. You really came back.'_ As happy as she was, however, she was still a little mad for how he left. She quickly pulled away.

"Bad Dragon! Very bad Dragon! You scared me to death. I mean not even a good bye?! Do you know how much I missed you?! And what is in your mouth?"

In answer Toothless put her now spit covered helmet on her head, covering her in spit too, causing many to grimace and cringe in slight disgust.

"Yeah, you found my helmet", she said not realizing his answer just yet. "Hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?"

" **Yeah, do you like my gift?"**

Hiccup laughed a little. "Buddy, thank you. You are amazing." And with that said she hugged him again, just happy he was back.

* * *

The next day, as soon as she heard Toothless' banging on the roof, she got up and went outside. She looked out to the village, covered in pure white snow, feeling lighter. It was as if the whole world had just become so much brighter. She should have known Toothless would have never really left her. His way of going about it was bad, but the fact that he had searched for her helmet for three days straight for her, she couldn't really be mad. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Toothless.

" **Hiccup?!"**

"I'm coming Toothless!"

She went around to the side of the house as always. "Alright bud, come on down, I was just—" She paused when she saw her best friend sitting beside his old prosthetic and saddle.

"Toothless, what did you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." She pushed it aside with her foot—well, metal foot. "Come on let's get going." She moved to get on him, but Toothless moved away, not really saying anything.

"Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now", Hiccup said confused, as she moved to him again only for him to circle back to where he had started; he was once again behind his old prosthetic.

"Toothless? Talk to me bud. What's—"

Silently Toothless raised his tail up with the new tail fin in full view. He then slammed his tail into the ground destroying the tail fin.

"Toothless, stop! What are you doing?!"

He threw it away and finally, as he pulled the old saddle in front of him, spoke. **"I don't need a new tail. Not while I have you."**

Hiccup was utterly speechless, and felt tears of joy creeping she had ever thought Toothless was feeling had been false. She smiled up at him, and in no time got them both into the sky flying as one once more.

Hiccup and Toothless were once again where they belonged doing various tricks with each other. They were high above the clouds at the moment preparing to do one where they just simply free fell together.

"Okay bud, you ready?" Hiccup asked as she unhooked herself from the saddle.

" **Just do it."**

"Yee-haw!" She shouted out as she leaped off doing a flip and then falling head first, straight down to the earth. Toothless followed and they were freefalling together, side by side. They looked at each other with huge smiles on each of their faces, and then Toothless pushed Hiccup a bit getting her to spin. They then closed their eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of falling, until they decided it was time to stop before they splat on the ground. They angled themselves towards each other, Hiccup reconnected herself to Toothless, and they pulled out of their dive just before crashing into the snow covered trees. For the rest of that morning they just continued to fly.

 _Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go, and the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart. Turns out, this year's Snoggletog was the best one ever. This year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift._ _He gave me a better one._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this version of Gift of the Night Fury. I will be moving onto the show now. My choice of episodes will really depend on three things.**

 **1) How much I like the episode.**

 **2) How much does it contribute to the plot.**

 **3) A heavy episode should be followed by a lighter episode**

 **There will be exceptions made at times, but for the most part this will be my formula. I don't know if I should do Race to the Edge (same rules will apply) first or HTTYD2, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**


End file.
